


will you be my lovebug?

by alittlestitious



Series: among the tall trees [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: A look into Christen and Tobin's first Valentines's Day together. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the among the tall trees universe, but you don't have to read that to get it. It can be read as a standalone.

_Christen: Age 7_

_Tobin: Age 8_

 

_“Whatcha making?” Christen asks as she leans over the kidney-shaped craft table, trying to see what Tobin was making._

 

_Tobin shielded her work of art with her arm, turning away from Christen. “It’s nonya!”_

 

_“What’s a nonya?” Christen asks, her little nose crinkling._

 

_“None of your business,” Tobin replies as she carefully cuts and paste the lace that she found in her mother’s drawers onto the red paper._

 

_Christen harrumphs. “Fine! Then you won’t get to know what I’m making!”_

 

_Tobin laughs. “You’re making your dog a Valentine’s day card.”_

 

_“No, I’m not!” Christen replies, indignant._

 

_“Yeah because be my bow-wowentine, isn’t about dogs at all,” Tobin says as she quickly glances at the card before turning back to her own work._

 

_“You’re mean, Tobin Heath!” Christen replies, angrily. “I’m going to go with James in the other table!”_

 

_Tobin ignores the Christen’s pettiness. “You can’t stand James.”_

 

_“Well, right now, I can’t stand you!” Christen says as she grabs her supplies and moves to the other kidney-shaped table. She says hi to its occupants and sat next to James. She looks over to Tobin, who was looking at them with a frown on her face. Christen quickly turns back to her work, not wanting too see her best friend’s sad face._

 

_Tobin sighs and continues to diligently work on her art project._

 

_Their teacher watches with confused eyes as she sees the two children bicker. She leaves them alone, knowing by the time art was done they will be back to their two loving, smart-ass selves. She was right, of course, when they all congregated back to their normal desks, the two best friends were all smiles as they whisper back and forth through the rest of the day._

_-_

_-_

_-_

 

_Tobin clutches the handmade heart-shaped Valentine in her card as she nervously watches all the other kids drop Valentine cards in the little mailboxes all perched on their desk. She’s already made her rounds and dropped the generic Valentine’s Day card with a heart-shaped lollipop attached._

 

_She glances at the green teddy bear, more fitting for St. Patrick’s day than Valentine’s day, and the hand-made heart-shaped card,her confidence wavering. What if she doesn’t like the card?_

 

_She poured all her time and energy into it during their art time, ignoring the pang in her stomach when Christen angrily turned away from her for being too snappy with her words. They made up of course, but it just made her work harder on the card. She worked on it yesterday foregoing homework and soccer to make sure the card was perfect and just the way she wanted it._

 

_She shouldn’t be nervous. She tells herself. This is her best friend. The one that she’s been friends with since last year when she accidentally almost maimed her after one of her pyro tendencies. This is her best friend who helped her sneak in a snail to her room as she wanted to try to care for a pet to prove to her mother that they can have a dog as they were abundant in their front yard. Her mother said no, of course, and she had to throw away Shelly._

 

_Christen returns to her seat, her lips pulled up into a huge smile, her face flushed as she finished dropping off all of the cards. She turns to her best friend who was staring down at her lap. She bumped her shoulder with hers, trying to get her attention. She opens her mouth to ask her something when their teacher called for their attention._

 

_“Alright, I’m going to assume that you’ve finished giving everyone your cards! For free-time later on you can look at your cards, but for now please grab your science books so we can learn about our favorite planet, Pluto!”_

 

_Christen opens her science book to the correct page, trying to ignore the excitement in her body, urging her to open her mailbox to see all the goodies she got from her classmates. As if sensing the little humans’ boundless excitement, their teacher cut her lesson short by fifteen minutes allowing them to get to their loot faster._

 

_Christen digs into her mailbox with gusto, pulling each card out. She looks over to Tobin, who was hunched over her backpack. “Tobin, what did you get?”_

 

_“Hold on, CP,” Tobin grunts. She straightens herself again and opens up her mailbox._

 

_They trade their candy. Christen gets the little boxes of Nerds and any chocolate with peanut butter while Tobin gets any sour candy between the two of them. They trade cards, laughing at the jokes written on them that only kids could understand. Christen gets to the last card in her mailbox and notices that Tobin didn’t give her anything. She ignores the sadness creeping into her, bringing down her mood and continues to joke with Tobin, albeit a little confused as to why her best friend didn’t give her anything._

_-_

_-_

_-_

 

_“I see you guys got a lot of candy,” Cindy says as the two walk into their house, holding the tiny metal mailboxes against their chest.  “Hello, Christen.”_

 

_“Hi, Cindy,” Christen walks over to Cindy and hugs her around the waist._

 

_“We finished most of them,” Tobin shrugs. “We’re going to go in my room, mom.”_

 

_“Okay, sweetie, there’s a snack here if you get hungry,” Cindy tells the two as she watches them trudge up the stairs, noticing Christen’s a little sad mood. She shakes off the feeling, knowing that there’s nothing wrong with those two._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“What did you get for number two?” Tobin asks as she tries to peek Christen’s paper. They were laying on the floor, working on their science homework._

 

_“Venus,” Christen replies._

 

_“Oh that’s what I got too!” Tobin says. She turns back to her paper and looks up again for a couple of seconds. “What about number three?”_

 

_“Tobs,” Christen says, exasperatedly._

 

_“What? I’m just checking my answers,” Tobin grumbles._

 

_“Then tell me what you got,” Christen says._

 

_Tobin narrows her eyes and gives her a playful shove. “Don’t try to cheat, Press. You’re better than that!”_

 

_Christen laughs. “Shut up, Tobin.” Christen closes her books and notebooks. “Well, I’m done with my homework!” As she packs up her notebooks, she notices the card that she specifically made for Tobin. She already gave Tobin one of those cards that she also gave the rest of the class, but if course she had to make Tobin her own unique one. Looking at the card, she can feel the leaden weight in her stomach, remembering that Tobin never gave her a valentine card not even those that came in a pack._

 

_“Hey, Tobin?” Christen asks quietly._

 

_“Yeah?” Tobin replies her voice light and distracted as she tries to concentrate. She wanted to finish quick so she had time to actually hang out with CP._

 

_“Are we still best friends?” Christen asks, her voice had the tone of trepidation and fear that had Tobin looking up from her homework._

 

_“Yeah. Why? Are we? Or we’re not anymore?” Tobin asks, her voice sharp and high as she panics. “What did I do? I didn’t mean it! I-” Tobin rant was cut short by a pillow to her face. “CP!”_

 

_“Sorry, you were starting to panic,” Christen replies._

 

_“Why do you think we’re not best friends anymore?” Tobin asks._

 

_“Then why didn’t I get a valentine from you?” Christen asks, her voice in a huff._

 

_“Oh,” Tobin says, her eyes dropping back to her homework, trying to avoid Christen’s green eyes._

 

_Christen reaches into her backpack and pulled out the valentine card that she handmade. “Here! Even though we’re not friends anymore.”_

 

_Tobin rolls her eyes as she grabs the card from Christen’s hand. “Stop being dramatic and you already gave me one remember?”_

 

_“But this is the real one,” Christen says._

 

_Tobin opens up the card and smiles. The card was in cut in its typical heart shape form. On one side there was a crude drawing of a dog that was colored exactly like Christen’s retriever, Libby, with a soccer ball near her paws, while on the other side in Christen’s big rounded letters, it says, Will you be my bow-wowentine?  “It’s your doggie valentine card.”_

 

_“Yeah, meanie,” Christen says with a smile. “I was making it for you!”_

 

_Tobin sighs and digs into her backpack. She pulls out the now crumpled card and the green teddy bear. “I got this for you,” Tobin says. “I thought you wouldn’t like it.”_

 

_“Why wouldn’t I like it?” Christen says as she looks at the card. The front of the heart-shaped card had a collage of things that Christen likes. She opens it and right smack-dab in the middle of the inside was a picture of Tobin with a wide smile, all her teeth showing and a handwritten poem underneath. “I love it Tobin!”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“Yeah! And I love the bear too!” Christen says. She launches herself across the small space and bear hugs Tobin, wrapping her arms and legs around her. “Thank you!”_

 

_Tobin wraps her arms around Christen, burying her face in her neck, and pulling her in closer, feeling happiness fill her heart. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Christen,” she murmurs into her neck._

_-_

_-_

_-_

 

Christen goes on her tiptoes, trying to grab a box from the top of the closet. The box was at the bottom of the pile of boxes and she swears this is where she put that beanie that she wanted to wear. She pulled on it. She tried to be careful, she really did, but the boxes on top of the box she wanted and all of its contents falls on her.

 

“Damn it!” Christen cries as she tries to navigate her way around the mess she made.

 

She sighs and grabs a box to start putting the fallen stuff away when her hand brushes fur. She pulls her hand back, ready to scream for Tobin thinking she might have accidentally touched a rat or something just as worse. When there was no scurrying or ruffling, she carefully moved the things on top of it until she saw a hint of green.

 

She unearthed a green teddy bear, about 8 inches tall, a little smaller than the ones you get at Build A Bear. The green teddy bear was obviously well loved with both of it’s eyes missing and the thread of the nose was already in tatters. She put the bear on their bed before going back into the closet to look for the Valentine’s Day card that was given to her almost two decades ago.

 

She found it on the ground, some of the pictures on the front were already torn from the card, but when she opens it the best part of the card was still intact. The lone picture of Tobin with a big smile on her face was still there and the poem underneath with the childish scrawl that to this day still brings smile to her face.

 

She goes to the living room with the teddy bear and old card in her hands, trying to find her girlfriend. Last time she saw her she was out in their backyard, playing with a ball. It didn’t take her long to find Tobin as she was in the living room sprawled on the couch with the TV on

 

Christen smiles. Everyday, it still amazes her that she gets to actually live and be with her best friend after all the things they’ve gone through and the years of separation they’ve endured. She plops down next to her and Tobin, still focused on the TV, immediately draws her into her side.

 

“Hey, babe,” Christen says, snuggling against Tobin. “Whatcha watching?”

 

“Mythbusters,” Tobin replies. A commercial comes on and she pulls her eyes away from the TV to look at her girlfriend. “What do you have there, love?”

 

Christen smiles. “Your first hand-made valentine card to me!”

 

Tobin groans. “Oh my god. You kept that?! Throw it away! Burn it!”

 

“What? Of course I kept it!” Christen says, showing her the bear. “I even found the bear!”

 

“Humboldt!” Tobin says as she takes it from Christen. She inspects the bear, cringing at how scruffy and tattered it looked with it’s missing eyes. “Aw man, buddy, you’ve had a hard life, huh, bub?”

 

“Remember when I took him everywhere?” Christen says as she watches Tobin smooth out the bear fur.

 

Tobin nods. “Yeah and remember when Morena was a puppy and took out one of his eyes? I think that was the first time I saw you yell at Morena. But how did she lose her other eye?”

 

“That…” Christen says. “I was playing around with it and was spinning it around and I launched it up in the air. It got on the ceiling fan.”

 

Tobin gasps as she clutches the bear to her chest. “Hard knock life.”

 

“Anyways, I thought you would appreciate a reminder of what a little poet you are…” Christen says opening the card.

 

“NO!” Tobin screams launching herself at Christen, but Christen was faster and she jumps out of the way.

 

“ _I like your hair_

 _You’re always fair,”_ Christen reads aloud as Tobin chases her around their house.

 

“Christen shut up!”

 

“ _You’re very smart_

_And you always share,”_

 

“Christen! Why are you doing this?!” Tobin groans as she tries to grab Christen.

 

“ _Kiss kiss, full of love,”_

 

“NOOO!”

 

“ _Will you be my lovebug?”_ Christen finishes with a gasp as she falls over laughing as well from Tobin tackling her from behind, putting her palm over Christen’s mouth.

 

“Why do you like to torture me, woman?” Tobin says as Christen continues to laugh. Christen licks Tobin’s palm and Tobin pulls it away. “Nice, Cap, very sexy.”

 

“You loved my tongue last night when-”

 

Tobin puts her palm back over her mouth. “People don’t need to know, Chris.”

 

Christen says something, her voice coming out muffled because of Tobin’s hand. Tobin pulls away. “It’s just you and me, idiot. Get off me.”

 

Tobin stands up and helps Christen off the ground.

 

“We didn’t even get to the best part,” Christen says as she now tries to straighten the now crumpled paper. She opens up the paper and turns it around to show Tobin. “Look at that smile.”

 

Tobin bemoans as she stares at a younger picture of her. “I can’t believe I actually gave you a valentine’s day card with a picture of me in it. It’s not even us together. It’s just me. I was so lame.”

 

Christen laughs. “I thought it was cute.”

 

“It was lame, but I’ll forgive my 8-year-old self because my poetry was awesome,” Tobin says. “C’mon let’s go get dinner. I’m craving some chicken nuggets.”

 

“Okay, lovebug,” Christen replies, tripping as Tobin shoves her. “Hey! That’s not how you treat your lovebug!”

  
“Shut up, Chris!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! It was a little longer than planned (it wasn't planned at all). Leave some kudos or comments or if you want you can leave me an ask on Tumblr. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:12percentofmoments


End file.
